Golly - Sixteen Candles
by tinylilcreature
Summary: Gail & Holly. One shot. Sixteen Candles edition w/ a twist.


**A/N: With the Breakfast Club episode coming up and AO's twitter pic of her new bike...I couldn't help myself. lol. Included stuff from past episodes as well as awesome Gail and Holly quotes :)**

**btw...I always wondered why they used If You Were Here by the Thompson Twins for the ending...the lyrics don't fit, but the melody did. Same in this case. Ignore the lyrics, think of melody. lol.**

* * *

><p>Today's patrol wasn't exactly what Gail would call a cake walk! She was grouchy…more than usual and ready to pull her hair out…if she had more of it.<p>

She had to deal with stinky, burly men fighting in the street, some hoodlum chucked a slushie at her face, and her mother decided to show up for some pecking fun. To top it all off, Holly couldn't hang out because she had to work late, which was the third night this week.

You could see the frustration spewing from her face as she stood in front of the station, waiting impatiently for her ride. She whipped her head back and shouted, "Chrissss! Hurry up! I'm really hungry! And I wanna get drunk."

As she turned around, her agitation quickly turned into adoration. Her blue eyes started to glow with excitement and her smile widened from ear to ear as she stared at the intoxicating vision in front of her.

Gail couldn't help eyeing her body up and down. She wanted to take in every inch of this woman that had made her so smitten.

She thought Holly looked sexy all the time, but _damn… _today she looked _hot_ decked out in black. She was wearing a black leather jacket that was flowing over a loose white graphic tee. Her amazing long legs were contoured by a pair of tight black jeans and laced-up black leather boots.

As if that sight alone wasn't enough, Holly was leaning against a candy apple red classic motorbike. The soft wind was blowing her long, wavy hair away from her face revealing the black aviators that covered her eyes.

Gail took in a breath and bit her bottom lip.

Even from a distance, Holly could tell she was getting Gail worked up. She let out a giggle and curled her index finger, gesturing Gail to come to her.

_**Cue the 80's music:  
>If you were here, I could deceive you<br>And if you were here, you would believe  
>But would you suspect my emotion wandering, yeah<br>**_

With an amused chuckle, Gail decided to play along. She looked around and pointed a finger at her chest, mouthing, "Me?"

"Yeah _you_," Holly mouthed back as she made her way over to the blonde.

Gail pulled her closer by the collar and kissed her urgently. The warmth of Holly's mouth sent shivers up and down her spine. Holly threw her arms around Gail's neck as she melted into the softness of her lips. They kissed languorously until sweet smiles appeared upon their faces.

"Hi," Gail whispered, tilting her head to meet Holly's eyes. "I thought you had to work late? And when did you get a bike?!"

"I lied…I wanted to surprise you," she grinned. "And I picked it up today."

"You know…lying to a police officer is a crime," Gail teased as she played with the zipper on the jacket.

Holly leaned in and whispered seductively into Gail's ear, "Well then…arrest me." She gave her a tender kiss on the neck before strutting back to the bike.

Gail was stunned into silence. She hardly noticed that Chris was suddenly beside her. "Hey! Ready to go? Sorry I took so long. Dov was-" Chris had managed to get out before Gail enveloped his face with her hand and pushed it away. "Nope. Don't need a ride anymore," she blurted and darted to Holly.

She hopped on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms tightly around Holly's waist, snuggling her face against the brunette's back. "Mmm…you smell good."

* * *

><p>After a short cruise through town, Gail and Holly stopped at a quaint spot in the park, surrounded by towering cheery trees and rolling grassy knolls.<p>

Once they got off the bike, Holly reached into her seat compartment and pulled out a box. She firmly grabbed Gail's hand, leading them toward the hills.

"Holly? What's in there?" Gail asked curiously.

"You'll see," she said with a huge grin.

"…I bet it's a severed head."

Holly shook her head and laughed at the ridiculous remark, "You're insane, you know that right?" She pulled out a thin blanket from the box and stretched it over the grass. "You can relax now. We're here."

They were at the tip of the hill, perched underneath an umbrella of rosy petals of the cherry blossom tree. Gail stood and took in her surroundings, the warm orange hues painted across the horizon, the golden orb of light peering through the trees, and the peaceful ripples in the nearby pond. "This is beautiful," she said softly as she turned to face Holly.

While she was stuck in a trance, Holly managed to set out an assortment of sushi and a small bottle of wine with two glasses. "Are you hungry?"

Gail dropped to her knees, across from Holly, absolutely stunned by the surprise. "You are _amazing_, you know that?"

"Hold that thought," Holly urged as she took out a round container. "Do you know how many recipes you can make with cheese puffs?" She opened the top to reveal a moist chocolate cupcake with a swirl of cream cheese frosting sprinkled with cheese puff shavings.

"More than one, that's for damn sure. I can't believe you did all this," Gail said taken aback by Holly's wonderful efforts.

Holly pursed her lips slightly and smiled. "Happy birthday Gail," she said, placing a single candle on top of the cupcake.

"Babe, my birthday isn't for another couple of days…"

"I know. I just…wanted you all to myself because I know it'll be too hectic on your actual birthday," she confessed.

Gail gazed into Holly's deep brown eyes and was quickly overwhelmed with appreciation and devotion. "Thanks for all this, for bringing me here," she said in a hushed tone.

Holly lit the candle with a lighter, "Go ahead. Make a wish."

Gail looked bashfully at her lap and sighed, "It already came true..."

No longer able to keep the distance between them, they both leaned in slowly until their lips met, sinking further into the moment as the orange sun illuminated in front of them.

_**If you were here, I could deceive you  
>And if you were here, you would believe<br>**_


End file.
